Junto a ti
by Nancy Xanat
Summary: Madara Uchiha jamás pensó en un matrimonio, pero ahora tendría que casarse con una Uzumaki y todo por la bestia con cola que él mismo capturó.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo uno. La bestia con cola.

La guerra entre los Senju y los Uchiha al fin había terminado, la aldea de Konoha al fin estaba fundada y el Hokage era Hashirama Senju, ciertamente eso a Madara no le había parecido, pero ahora ya no quería más enfrentamientos, él ayudaba a su amigo en los papeleos al igual que su hermano Tobirama, aunque ellos dos evitaban estar cerca por mucho tiempo.

\- Madara hay un asunto del que quiero hablarte - le dijo Hashirama quién estaba sentado en el escritorio de su ahora oficina.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó indiferente Madara sentado frente a él.

\- Los Uzumaki se quieren unir a la aldea - respondió Hashirama.

Madara alzó las cejas, no entendía a Hashirama.

\- Bueno, pues supongo que se pueden unir - respondió él - creí cualquier clan que jure lealtad hacia Konoha se podría unir, además no entiendo el por qué me lo dices, eres el hokage ahora después de todo - eso último lo dijo algo resentido.

\- Hermano te dije que no había ninguna importancia en decirle a Madara - le dijo Tobirama quién estaba parado al lado de su hermano - eres el hokage y no debe importarte lo que digan otros - dijo viendo a Madara.

Madara fulminó a Tobirama, ese hombre no hacía más que molestarle la existencia.

\- Para tu información - le dijo Madara sin dejar de verlo de manera molesto - yo soy uno de los fundadores de Konoha, tú no eres más que un crío débil que se cree adulto.

Tobirama estaba por responder pero su hermano lo detuvo alzando su mano.

\- Por favor, no discutan - pidió Hashirama, no quería oír otra de sus discusiones - Madara te estoy diciendo lo de los Uzumaki porque, así como tú lo dijiste, eres uno de los fundadores de Konoha, yo no lo fundé solo, por lo que quiero que sin importar quién sea el hokage tomemos las decisiones que conciernen a la aldea juntos.

\- Creo que para eso ya esta tu hermano - le contestó secamente.

\- Tobirama es mi mano derecha en cuanto a mi clan - dijo Hashirama sobándose la frente - pero fuimos tú y yo los que empezamos con la idea de una aldea donde nuestros clanes vivieran en paz.

Madara no respondió, la gente había elegido a Hashirama como líder, pero él también quería participar en las decisiones de Konoha, después de todo, eso no solo lo comenzaron los Senju, sino también los Uchiha, ambos clanes se habían herido profundamente y era hora de cambiar eso, el único problema era Tobirama, él se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible, pero bueno, ya sabría lidiar con él.

\- De acuerdo - respondió cruzándose de brazos - al menos tú si tomas en cuenta a los Uchiha.

Hashirama sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Me alegro - le dijo.

\- Hermano no te dejes engañar - dijo en ese momento Tobirama - ¿cómo sabes que después no intentará apoderarse de la aldea?

\- Ya te he dicho que yo son uno de los fundadores - respondió Madara parandose de su asiento - y así como lo dijo Hashirama, yo también tube la idea de fundar la aldea para terminar con las disputas.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que….

\- Tobirama ya basta - dijo Hashirama poniéndose también de pie - confio en Madara, será mejor que vayas a revisar si hay pendientes, quiero hablar con Madara a solas.

Dicho esto, Tobirama se marchó de la habitación, no sin antes fulminar a Madara quién hizo lo mismo, cuando se hubo marchado, Hashirama se dejó caer sobre su asiento.

Madara también tomó asiento y esperó a que Hashirama le hablara, al ver que no se disponía a hablar, decidió preguntar él mismo.

\- ¿Y de qué otra cosa querías hablarme? - le preguntó - sobre los Uzumaki ya te dije que cualquier clan puede unirse, a mí no me molesta si era mi opinión el que querías.

\- Ahh, si, si - dijo Hashirama - es de otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte.

\- ¿Y sobre qué? - pregunto alzando una ceja - dímelo ya de una vez.

\- Es sobre una bestia con cola - respondió sorprendiendo a su amigo - más específicamente sobre el kyubi.

\- El kyubi - repitió Madara, ese ser era algo verdaderamente poderoso.

\- Hace unos días he estado percibiendo su chacra no lejos de aquí - le explicó Hashirama - había estado buscando algunas hojas que sirven como medicamento pero entonces lo sentí, al principio no estaba seguro, pero ahora no tengo duda, solo puede ser de él ese chacra tan poderoso.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó Madara - ¿vas a ir a capturarlo?

Hashirama negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo tener tiempo suficiente para ir a una búsqueda con mis responsabilidades.

Madara se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces supongo que quieres que yo lo haga - dijo seguro.

\- Tú también puedes controlarlo - respondió Hashirama - te voy a confiar esto a ti.

\- ¿Y no tienes miedo de que pueda usarlo para mi beneficio y ataque Konoha? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

Hashirama solo sonrió ante esa pregunta.

\- Tobirama no sabe de eso - le informó.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Madara sonriendo de manera divertida.

\- Supuse que no le parecería la idea.

Madara soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a Tobirama Senju enfadado en cuanto se enterara de que su hermano le ocultara algo como eso, que según él, ponía a todos en peligro.

\- Entonces partiré mañana temprano - dijo el Uchiha.

\- Se encuentra al este - le dijo Hashirama.

Y así Madara Uchiha se dirigió a su casa, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, oía los murmullos que la gente hacía mientras él pasaba, también era consciente sobre las miradas que le dirigían algunos, otros lo miraban con temor, a todo esto Madara no reaccionó más que de manera indiferente, le daba igual lo que otros dijeran, él era él y punto.

Aún era mediodía así que podía descansar bien antes de ir a esa misión, en cuanto entró a territorio Uchiha todo cambió,las miradas y murmullos habían desaparecido, la gente de su clan lo respetaba y lo trataban bien, sin duda, era su hogar, se dirigió a su casa y ahí se encontró a su hermano Izuna.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue con Hashirama Senju? - le preguntó.

\- Me informó que los Uzumaki se unirán a la aldea - respondió Madara mientras iba a la cocina a por algo de agua - también me confío una pequeña misión.

Izuna alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Así que ahora te dice qué hacer? - le preguntó.

Madara suspiró, no le gustaba que creyeran que ahora él obedecería órdenes de un Senju.

\- Hashirama me ha confiado algo muy importante - le trató de explicar a su hermano - se que Hashirama no es como los otros shinobis pero no por eso dejaré que me de órdenes.

\- ¿Entonces es algo peligroso?

\- Algo así - respondió inseguro de si decirle.

\- ¿Y si te ha mandado a esa misión peligrosa con la esperanza de que no regresaras? - preguntó de nuevo Izuna.

Madara solo sonrió de manera burlona.

\- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para morir en algo así - respondió - de hecho él sabe que no puede acabarme con algo así, al parecer hay una bestia con cola y me pidió que fuera a buscarlo.

Su hermano lo miró con asombro.

\- Tengo mi sharingan y podré controlarlo así que no hay nada que temer - lo tranquilizó - y Hashirama no me confiaría nada así si no fuera porque realmente confiara.

En verdad le parecía algo bueno que Hashirama confiara en él y que tomara en cuenta a los Uchiha.

\- Voy a descansar, mañana partiré temprano y no digas nada sobre la misión - despidió de su hermano.

\- Como digas - respondió él.

Madara se retiró a su habitación en donde se quedó pensando sobre la misión, si bien era peligroso ya que se trataba de una bestia con cola, no tenía inseguridad en él, después de todo él era poderoso y contaba con su sharingan, no dudaba en que lo podría controlar, tan solo esperaba que Hashirama tuviera un plan para sellarlo o algo así en cuanto regresara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Marishka16 :-) a mí también me parece interesante jeje, bueno, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo dos: No se fíe de Madara Uchiha.

Mito Uzumaki había llegado al fin a la aldea de Konoha, el sol ya había salido y Madara ya había partido horas antes.

Mito se dirigió con el hokage con su padre, debían hablar sobre su estadía en la aldea, Mito miraba por la aldea, le parecía hermoso el ver a los niños andar por las calles, riendo y jugando, sonrió a ellos, era algo tranquilizante el que ahora ya se podía apreciar algo de paz.

\- Bienvenidos sean - los recibió el hokage con una sonrisa, era un hombre alto con el cabello largo - por favor, tomen asiento.

Ella y su padre lo hicieron.

\- Le quiero dar las gracias por permitirnos vivir en su aldea - dijo su padre inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente a lo que ella imitó.

\- No se preocupe - dijo el hokage restándole importancia con la mano - para nosotros es un honor que quieran ser parte de esta aldea.

\- Muchas gracias - repitió su padre - miré, ella es mi hija Mito Uzumaki.

Mito en ese instante le sonrió y Hashirama le correspondió.

\- Mucho gusto Mito Uzumaki - le saludó Hashirama - yo soy…

\- Hashirama Senju - interrumpió Mito - Ya casi todos saben sobre usted y sus grandes logros.

\- Ahhh - Hashirama se rascó la nuca sonriendo - pues si.

\- Es un placer el conocerlo - le dijo Mito.

\- Igual el mío - respondió Hashirama.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta en ese instante, a lo que Hashirama volteó a verlo.

\- Es una lástima que Madara no este aquí - dijo entonces el Senju - así él también ya los hubiera conocido.

Mito se sorprendió ante lo dicho, recordaba que Madara había sido el rival de Hashirama y también se decía que era alguien frío e indiferente que le encantaba provocar miedo sobre los otros.

\- ¿Madara Uchiha? - preguntó su padre también sorprendido.

\- Asi es - respondió Hashirama - mi amigo con el cual fundé esta aldea.

\- ¿Su amigo? - preguntó Mito confundida - creí que era su rival.

Hashirama se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo fuimos - respondió él - pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ambos hemos vivido cosas similares y eso nos ha unido.

\- ¿Y dónde está él ahora? - preguntó su padre.

\- Se ha ido a una misión - respondió - pronto volverá.

\- ¿Y sobre qué clase de misión? - preguntó su padre de manera curiosa - si podemos ayudar en algo, con gusto lo haremos.

Hashirama pareció pensarlo unos momentos para después suspirar.

\- De acuerdo - respondió al fin - quizás lo hablemos más tarde, por ahora pueden retirarse, deben estar cansados por el viaje, acerca de su estancia, saben que pueden quedarse mientras juren lealtad a Konoha.

Ellos se despidieron del hokage y se encaminaron hacia dónde les habían asignado, los de la aldea ya habían puesto algunas viviendas para que fuera más fácil la llegada.

Ella se dirigió hacia su nueva casa, aún faltaban algunas cosas por arreglar pero de eso ya se encargarían después, por ahora pondrían todas las cosas que habían traído en su lugar, su padre y ella sacaron todas las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo a qué clase de misión crees que fue Madara Uchiha, padre? - preguntó Mito mientras acomodaba cosas en la cocina.

\- No lo se, hija - respondió su padre el cuál acomodaba algunos muebles - pero más tarde iré a ver de nuevo al hokage para que me diga sobre lo que se trata.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó de nuevo, le daba algo de curiosidad aquel tema - para que Madara Uchiha haya tenido que ir, supongo que es algo grande.

Su padre le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- No te preocupes hija - la agarró de los hombros de manera cariñosa - yo iré y tú te quedaras aquí descansando o si quieres, puedes ir a dar un paseo por la aldea mientras no esté.

\- Pero…

\- Yo iré solo - la interrumpió su padre - y eso se hará, no quiero que estés involucrada en asuntos como esos en los primeros días en esta aldea.

Ante eso, Mito no tuvo más opción que obedecer, sabía que no tenía caso discutir con su padre.

En casi toda la tarde se ocuparon de acomodar sus cosas y cuando faltaba poco para ponerse el sol, Mito y su padre se dirigieron hacia la aldea, caminaron juntos hasta el centro donde su padre se dirigió con el hokage y ella comenzó a ver alrededor.

Toda la gente que pasaba, la saludaba amablemente y ella les correspondía el saludo, se sentía bien el saber que de alguna u otra forma los aceptaban después de que tuvieron que irse del país del remolino, ese pensamiento la puso algo triste.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - oyó que alguien le preguntaba.

Ella volteó y vio a un hombre parado que estaba observándola, traía un especie de casco, tenia el cabello blanco.

\- Si, estoy bien - respondió con una sonrisa - no se preocupe.

\- Yo soy Tobirama Senju - se presentó.

Ella se sorprendio al saber que hablaba con el hermano del hokage.

\- Un gusto conocerlo - dijo inclinando la cabeza - yo soy Mito Uzumaki.

\- Espero que su llegada haya sido agradable - le dijo el Senju.

\- Si, todo a ido bien - dijo sonriendo - la gente ha sido muy amable con nosotros, ahora he decidido dar un paseo mientras mi padre ha ido a hablar con su hermano.

Eso sorprendió a Tobirama, su hermano no le había dicho nada acerca de una reunión, pero bueno, eso ya lo hablaria con él después.

\- ¿Entonces puedo acompañarle en su paseo? - preguntó él Senju.

Mito asintió, Tobirama había estado pensando en lo bien que sería para la aldea que la Uzumaki y su hermano se casaran, así que tenia planeado acercarlos.

Durante la caminata, Mito se encontró pensando en esa misión a la que el Uchiha había partido y en ese momento decidió preguntárselo a Tobirama.

\- ¿Sabe usted sobre la misión a la que ha ido Madara Uchiha? - le preguntó esperando que le diera alguna respuesta.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Tobirama.

\- Lo único que sé es que ha ido a una misión sin importancia, solo para alejarse un tiempo de la aldea - respondió sin ánimos - ¿pero por qué lo pregunta?

\- Oh, por nada, solo es curiosidad - respondió algo confundida, no creía que eso era lo que había pasado.

\- No debería acercarse a ese hombre - le dijo Tobirama seriamente, lo cual asustó a Mito - si ya no regresa es mejor para la aldea.

\- ¿Pero por qué dice eso? - preguntó Mito.

\- Es un hombre con muchos ambiciones de poder - respondió viendola fijamente - él seguramente está molesto porque no quedó como hokage y seguramente esta planeando algo.

\- Pero si su hermano dijo que ellos eran amigos - le respondió.

\- Mi hermano es demasiado amable para darse cuenta de las cosas - dijo negando con la cabeza - y Madara podría aprovecharse de eso, llevaría a la aldea a la destrucción, los Uchiha son sangrientos y más el líder del clan, el clan de los Uchiha me quitó a varios hermanos y vi como Madara acababa con muchas vidas de manera brutal y sangrienta, es por eso que no te debes fiar de él, aquí la mayoría de la gente le teme.

Mito no sabía que pensar ante esas palabras, se había sorprendido cuando Hashirama Senju había afirmado que eran amigos, pero ahora, su hermano le decía que no se fiara de él ya que era alguien peligroso, a decir verdad, nunca había oído sobre un Uchiha amable y que se interesara por amigos, en cambio, había oido sobre lo crueles y ambiciosos de poder que eran, asi que al final, supuso que lo que le decía el Senju menor era cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Marishka 16 :-) tal parece que sí, a Madara va a tener que ganarse la confianza de Mito poco a poco jeje.

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo tres: Controlar y usar

Siete días, siete días era el tiempo desde que Madara Uchiha había dejado Konoha y para su suerte, ahora se encontraba cara a cara con el kyubi, lo había encontrado en las montañas, esa bestia con cola había destrozado algunos asentamientos cercanos y si seguía así, también destruiría Konoha, pero claro, él no lo permitiría pues para eso estaba él ahora frente a él.

\- Kyubi - le dijo mientras activaba su sharingan - vendrás conmigo.

La bestia con cola gruñó molesto.

\- _Un Uchiha_ \- dijo con desagrado - _déjame en paz_.

\- Si hago eso - le dijo despacio - destrozaras Konoha al igual que los demás.

Kyubi gruño muy molesto.

\- _¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?_ \- le dijo acercándose más a Madara.

Sin duda el Kyubi era alguien muy poderoso que te podía aterrorizar, pero Madara no se dejó intimidar, después de todo él era un Uchiha muy poderoso con su sharingan.

\- Lo siento Kyubi - le dijo mientras ponía sus dedos para hacer el sello que le permitiría controlarlo - pero no puedo arriesgarme a que destroces Konoha.

Y activó el sello para controlarlo, el Kyubi trató de resistirse, dio un gran rugido y sus nueve colas golpeaban violentamente todo lo que estaba a su alcance, para Madara fue algo difícil el mantenerse firme, tenía que esquivar sus colas pero no se daría por vencido, mantuvo su sharingan clavado en los ojos del Kyubi.

Al final de tanta resistencia, Madara tuvo que usar mucha chacra pero al final lo logró, el Kyubi dejó de moverse y Madara cayó de rodillas cansinamente pero con una gran sonrisa de victoria, después de tomarse un pequeño descanso, decidió montar sobre el Kyubi y se encaminó de vuelta a Konoha.

El trayecto de vuelta a Konoha duró menos que la salida, se tardó tan solo dos días en volver y no era para nada una sorpresa ya que el Kyubi era muy grande y en consecuencia, daba enormes zanjadas y durante estos dos días no pararon a descansar, Madara ya quería estar de vuelta en Konoha con su clan y su hermano Izuna.

El Uchiha al ver que ya estaba cerca de Konoha decidió invocar a su halcón para avisarle a Hashirama sobre su regreso, después de todo, si se presentaba así como así en Konoha con el Kyubi, probablemente los aldeanos pensarían que él había decidido atacar a la aldea, hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en eso y envío a su halcón de vuelta a Konoha.

A partir de ese momento, Madara decidió ir más despacio para darle tiempo suficiente a Hashirama, aunque él quería llegar ya.

Para cuando llegó vio a Hashirama en la entrada con la sonrisa que siempre solía poner, Tobirama estaba a su lado con una mueca de desagrado, parecía estar atento ante cualquier movimiento del Uchiha, Madara también notó que un señor pelirrojo y una mujer también pelirroja estaban a su lado.

\- Madara, al fin llegas - le dijo Hashirama a su amigo.

Madara desmonto al Kyubi en ese instante ante la atenta mirada de Tobirama.

\- Ya he llegado - anunció - y aquí mismo está el Kyubi como acordamos.

\- Gracias Madara - le dijo Hashirama - ahora será mejor que pasemos.

Los cinco entraron a la aldea y mientras avanzaban, los aldeanos miraban al Kyubi con temor y a Madara con desconfianza, eso en verdad le fastidiaba.

\- Liberalo ya Madara - le dijo Hashirama mientras hacía visible su sello en la mano, habían llegado al centro de la aldea.

Madara lo hizo, inmediatamente el Kyubi comenzó a gruñir de forma amenazante, todos retrocedieron, excepto los hermanos Senju y Madara.

En ese instante Hashirama activó su sello y el Kyubi quedó atrapado de nuevo, Madara casi siente algo de compasión por la bestia con cola, lo quieren tener controlado solo por temor a su poder, _justo como nosotros_ , pensó Madara tristemente.

\- ¿Y ya sabes cómo lo vas a...tener aquí en la aldea? - preguntó Madara, no quería decir la palabra _controlar_ \- creo que ni tú ni yo podemos estar con el Kyubi todo el tiempo.

Hashirama miró a su lado y el hombre pelirrojo avanzó a ellos seguido de la muchacha, Madara supuso que serían los Uzumaki por el cabello rojo, aunque claro, el del hombre ya esta estaba desapareciendo el color, recordó que los Uzumaki eran expertos en sellados.

\- Yo lo sellaré - dijo el hombre - los Uzumaki somos expertos en sellados.

\- Padre, el chacra que esa bestia con cola posee es inmensa - dijo la que al parecer era su hija, Madara no le prestó mucha atención a ella pero pudo ver que era alguien hermosa - corres el riesgo de…

\- Mito, ya basta - le dijo su padre alzando su mano - sé que ya no estoy tan joven como antes, pero aún poseo el poder.

\- Pero padre…

\- Yo lo haré - dijo su padre.

El Uzumaki se dispuso a hacer el sello ante la atenta mirada de todos y más la de su hija quién parecía estar preocupada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va hacer? - preguntó Madara.

\- Para sellar al Kyubi se necesitará de un jinchuriki - respondió Hashirama algo incómodo, Madara se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso - él se ha ofrecido.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? - preguntó Madara deteniendo al aquel hombre - es un gran riesgo que le podría causar la muerte.

El Uzumaki estaba sorprendido por la acción del Uchiha.

\- No se preocupe - le dijo sonriendo - los Uzumaki tenemos una gran cantidad de chacra.

\- No creo que…

\- Padre - en ese momento se acercó Mito - yo lo haré en tu lugar.

\- Por supuesto que no - le dijo su padre - tú eres joven y tienes una vida por delante.

\- Precisamente porque soy joven - le dijo mirando a su padre - soy fuerte y lo contendre perfectamente.

\- Mito yo…

\- Oigan, tranquilos, tranquilos - intervino Hashirama - podremos discutir esto después, por ahora puedo contenerlo yo con mi sello, será mejor que hagamos el sellado mañana.

Por el momento Madara se hizo cargo de nuevo del Kyubi, algo que obviamente le desagrado a Tobirama, cuando llegaron a la oficina del hokage, todos se sentaron, Hashirama despidió a los Uzumaki para que ellos se pusieran de acuerdo en el sellado y quedaron tan solo Madara y los hermanos Senju.

\- ¿Es necesario que haya un jinchuriki? - preguntó Madara.

\- Por supuesto que sí - dijo Tobirama antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo - tenemos que controlar su poder y usarlo para defendernos de otras aldeas.

 _Controlarlo_ y _usarlo_ , a Madara no le gustó mucho esas palabras, el Kyubi le había dicho que lo dejara en paz pero él lo había llevado a la aldea por precaución por si destrozaba también a Konoha, tenía un inmenso poder por lo que le temían y ahora hasta lo querían usar, Madara definitivamente no quería estar en su lugar, se sentiría furioso y con grandes ganas de vengarse.

\- No creo que eso le guste al Kyubi - dijo Madara.

\- Es solo una bestia con cola - dijo Tobirama - no piensa más que en destruir.

\- Supongo - dijo Madara inseguro.

\- ¿O acaso piensas en que te lo dejaremos a ti? - le preguntó mirándolo retadoramente - pues no, seguramente…

\- Mira, no estoy de humor para tus provocaciones - le dijo Madara molesto - ahora solo quisiera irme a descansar.

\- Esta bien Madara puedes irte - le dijo Hashirama - y gracias amigo.

Madara solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, en cuando lo hizo Tobirama se paro molesto frente a su hermano, no podía creer que su hermano no le hubiera dicho algo así.

\- Sabía que te ibas a poner así - le dijo Hashirama por eso no te dije nada, pero descuida, yo confío en Madara.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos :-)

Gracias por el apoyo :-), me alegra que te guste la historia (Guest) :-) :-)

Hola Marishka16, más adelante ya se sabrá de lo que opina Mito jeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo cuatro: Kyubi

Madara se levantó temprano, comió algo y fue con su hermano, le había encargado a su hermano Izuna hacerse cargo del kyubi mientras él dormía, al llegar fuera de la casa se encontró a Izuna con su sharingan activado.

\- Tomaré tu lugar - le dijo Madara - gracias hermano.

Madara volvió a hacerse cargo del kyubi.

\- Es mucho trabajo el controlarlo - dijo Izuna cansado.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo - respondió él - ahora ve a descansar.

Izuna le hizo caso y Madara se preparó para ir con Hashirama para ver el caso del sellado.

\- _Uchiha, liberame_ \- dijo el kyubi

\- No insistas más _-_ respondió Madara.

\- Para ti esto es fácil - gruñó el kyubi - no te van a encerrar como a un arma.

Madara en ese momento se puso a pensar en lo difícil que era para el kyubi todo esto, o más bien, lo molesto que era, ningún bijuu podía andar por ahí libremente debido a su gran chacra, pensó en la Uzumaki, estaba convencido de que ella sería la jinchuriki del kyubi.

\- No creo que la Uzumaki te trate mal - le dijo.

\- Me tendrán encerrado - dijo el kyubi - así como a ustedes les quiere hacer el Senju menor, los quiere tener vigilados.

Madara apretó los puños.

\- Eso no lo permitiré - dijo decidido.

\- Ustedes shinobis, creen que pueden poseer todo, pero no es así - le dijo el kyubi - están muy equivocados, algún día se darán cuenta, el sabio de los seis caminos nos lo dijo una vez, vendrá alguien quién estará con nosotros y nos comprenderá, lo dijo el sabio de los seis caminos.

\- ¿Alguien quién los comprenderá? - preguntó Madara sorprendido - ¿en qué los comprenderá?

\- En lo que tu no comprendes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que no comprendo? - preguntó Madara.

\- Todo - respondió el kyubi - te sientes grande por poseer ese sharingan, pero no te sirve si no ves la verdad, ¿por qué destruiría una aldea si no me ha hecho daño?, todos esos asentamientos humanos me molestaban, trataban de cazarme y acabar conmigo, por supuesto no tuvieron oportunidad contra mí, no merecían seguir aquí, pero no acabé con todos, solo se fueron a otro lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó Madara sorprendido.

\- Por el sabio de los seis caminos - dijo el kyubi - él quería la paz y eso es lo que enseñaba, iba bien hasta que su hijo Hidra se reveló contra él.

\- Ahh, entiendo - dijo Madara, entonces una idea vino a la cabeza del Uchiha - ¿y si hubiera una aldea que no te molestara y te respetara?

El kyubi se rió ante esas palabras.

\- Eso es difícil que pase - dijo el kyubi - todo lo que es diferente y poderoso le temen.

\- ¿Pero qué harías en ese caso? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Supongo que me agradaría - respondió respondió él - y quizás le ofrecería protección siempre y cuando me dejaran libre.

\- Comprendo - dijo Madara.

Madara se dirigió entonces a la torre hokage, el kyubi le seguía diciendo que lo liberara pero él no entabló más conversación con él, al llegar a su destino, vio que ya todos estaban ahí.

\- Bien, ahora que ya llegó Madara - dijo Hashirama - pueden decirnos a lo que llegaron a acordar, no hay problema si no quieren ninguno de los dos.

\- De ninguna manera - dijo el Uzumaki - es una manera de agradecer que nos aceptaran aquí, además, no es tanto problema para nosotros, así que no se preocupe.

\- Y yo seré a quién contenga al kyubi - habló Mito Uzumaki.

Madara y Hashirama se miraron.

\- Bueno, entonces hagamos ese sello - dijo Hashirama.

Así la Uzumaki se paró frente al kyubi y realizó los sellos necesarios, Madara solo esperaba que todo saliera bien dado que peligraba la vida de la Uzumaki, aunque Madara veía en la mirada de Mito una gran determinación hacia lo que hacía, entonces el Uchiha pudo ver que ella era alguien valiente y decidida, en el último momento el kyubi puso más resistencia pero él también trató de mantenerlo lo más quieto posible mientras Mito usaba su chacra para el sellado y poco a poco el kyubi desapareció.

\- _Uchiha, libérame_ \- oyó por última vez el Uchiha.

Madara entonces sintió que había cometido una especie de traición, como si hubiera entregado a alguien a su pena de muerte sin ningún razón.

Al terminar todo, la Uzumaki cayó desmayada, por suerte Madara reaccionó rápido y evitó que se pegara contra el suelo.

\- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería - dijo Hashirama.

Madara asintió y se la llevó, esperaba que se recuperara y que no tuviera algún problema y después de dejarla en la enfermería, regresó con Hashirama.

\- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto Hashirama.

\- Sí, creo que solo fue por el esfuerzo - dijo Madara, no quiso hablar más porque Tobirama estaba ahí.

\- Me alegro - dijo Hashirama - es increíble que aguantaras todo este tiempo Madara.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tenía que hacerlo - respondió - ¿Hashirama podríamos hablar?

\- Claro, está bien - respondió el Senju.

\- A solas - aclaró el Uchiha al ver que Tobirama no se iba.

\- No pienso dejar que le metas ideas a mi hermano - dijo él no me pienso ir.

\- Tobirama, por favor déjanos a solas - le dijo Hashirama - no te preocupes por mi, recuerda que soy mayor que tú y puedo cuidarme.

Tobirama iba a replicar pero Hashirama le envió una mirada muy seria que no más opción que hacer caso.

\- Gracias Hashirama - le agradeció a su amigo - sobre lo que te quiero hablar es del kyubi.

\- De acuerdo - dijo el Senju - puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- Estuve hablando con él en muy pocos momentos - explicó - me pedía que lo liberara, pero también dijo que él no le hace daño a los que no lo molestan, dijo que él respetaba al sabio de los seis caminos y dijo que quién lo respetara le ofrecería protección siempre y cuando le permitiera ser libre.

\- Increíble - dijo Hashirama quien había escuchado todo sorprendido - pero no podemos dejarlo libre, su poder es inmenso y causaría pánico.

\- Lo sé - dijo Madara - pero creo que sería más fácil si contáramos con su apoyo.

\- Entonces en ese caso será mejor que hables con Mito - le dijo Hashirama - dado que ella ahora es su jinchuriki.

\- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Madara pensativo - iré a hablar más tarde con ella.

Después de eso, ellos dos se quedaron hablando sobre diversas cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos :-)

Una disculpa por la demora, en estas semanas he estado muy ocupada con teatro, pintura, poema y otras cosas, afortunadamente si encontré algo de tiempo para escribir un capítulo.

Hola Marishka16 :-), see pobre kyubi esperemos que le vaya mejor más adelante, muchas gracias por el apoyo :-)

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo cinco: Tentación

Mito no sabía en donde se hallaba, tan solo veía un túnel largo y ancho, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente, todo estaba oscuro apenas estaba algo iluminado, mientras avanzaba, pudo notar poco a poco un chacra inmenso.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? - se preguntó.

Siguió caminado hacia aquella rara energía, pronto se encontró con una especie de prisión, paró frente a él preguntándose qué era eso, de pronto, un par de ojos rojos se abrieron, estaban llenos de odio y la miraban como si fuera una molestia y una pequeña buena para nada, en ese momento ella recordó que ahora era el jinchuriki del kyubi, supuso que estaba dentro de su mente.

\- _Pequeña Uzumaki -_ dijo burlonamente el kyubi - _déjame libre y no te pasará nada._

Mito no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente así que se plantó frente al kyubi con determinación.

\- ¿Crees que puedes intimidarme? - le dijo al kyubi - tú causas odio entre la gente, es por eso que debo evitar andes ocasionando desgracias, tú tan solo mantente quieto dentro de mí.

El kyubi tan solo comenzó a reírse.

\- _En verdad te crees muy fuerte -_ le dijo viéndola fijamente - _ustedes los shinobis ya pueden causar desgracias sin mi ayuda._

\- Entonces despreocupate - le respondió Mito molesta - tan solo…

\- _Oh, vamos, sé lo que le sucedió a la tierra del remolino -_ dijo el kyubi - _una verdadera desgracia, ¿cómo sabes que Konoha no tendrá el mismo destino?._

Mito no quería algo así para la tierra que los había recibido.

\- No permitiré que algo así pase - respondió apretando los puños - si no pude salvar a mi tierra, entonces haré lo posible para proteger al lugar donde nos recibieron y a toda su gente, tanto los del remolino como los de konoha y eso te incluye de ti.

\- _¿Y no se te ocurrió que yo podría ayudarte con eso?_ \- le dijo lentamente - _ven pequeña Uzumaki, yo te puedo dar el poder que necesitas._

Mito lo miró aún más molesta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que caeré en una trampa como esa?

\- _¿Acaso tú no dijiste que harías todo lo posible para proteger esta aldea?_ \- preguntó el kyubi sonriendo abiertamente - _pronto habrá una guerra shinobi, ¿no quieres proteger a todos?, tú podrías tener el poder para detenerlos, así evitarían las guerras y sufrimientos, ¿te imaginas a niños llorando por la muerte de sus padres?, ¿te imaginas a los recién nacidos muriendo en tan poco tiempo, sin tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida?_

En ese instante, la Uzumaki no pudo evitar que las palabras del kyubi se metieran en su cabeza poco a poco, ella detestaba las guerras por todas las desgracias que traían.

\- _Podrías evitarlo, tú y tan solo tú -_ comenzó a tentar en kyubi - _les demostrarias a todos que también eres fuerte y no solo tú, sino todas las mujeres, hablarías por todas, demostrarias que ustedes también pueden hacer muchas cosas, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser un hombre?, estoy totalmente seguro que después de que te hiciste mi jinchuriki, querrán casarte con el Senju, el hokage, dirán que es para protegerte, ¿pero en verdad crees que tú eres débil?, vamos pequeña Uzumaki._

Mito no era débil y no quería que pensaran eso, ella podía proteger a sus seres queridos, no notó como poco a poco comenzó a salir algo rojo de la celda del kyubi y comenzó a subir en ella, tan solo pensaba en lo que el kyubi decía.

\- _Tú protegerás a tu gente y les demostraras que eres fuerte_ \- le siguió diciendo - _yo solo te facilitaré las cosas._

Mito comenzó a pensar en todo lo que el kyubi le decía, su mente se llenó de las posibilidades de aprovechar el poder del kyubi, podría detener las guerras, evitar grandes desgracias; todo eso sonaba tan bien para ella, pero no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del kyubi, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y el kyubi sonreía triunfante, estaría libre.

\- _Podrías reconstruir la aldea del remolino -_ dijo el kyubi sonriendo.

Ella recordó a su aldea, ahora todo estaba arruinado.

El kyubi ya podía saborear la libertad a esta altura, pero lástima que no tenía esa suerte, de un momento a otro, Mito sintió a alguien a su lado, sintió como poco a poco iba aclarando su mente.

\- _Uchiha -_ gruñó el kyubi.

Mito sintió como alguien la trataba de despertar, ella comenzó a ver que el kyubi había enviado el chacra rojo hacia ella, ahora ese chacra volvía con el kyubi, volteó a ver a su lado, encontrándose con Madara Uchiha, aquél que había ido en busca del bijuu, él mismo del que Tobirama Senju le había advertido que no se acercara a él, notó que tenía su sharingan activado y miraba al kyubi.

\- Déjala en paz kyubi - le dijo el Uchiha.

En ese momento Madara volteó hacia ella y la miró, de pronto ella ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, notó que tenía los ojos cerrados así que los abrió lentamente, se encontró en un cuarto, parecía una enfermería.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntaron.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba el Uchiha, ella trató de sentarse a lo que él le ayudó.

\- Estoy bien - respondió la Uzumaki muy sorprendida - ¿por qué estás tú aquí?

El Uchiha elevó una ceja.

\- Venía a ver si no tenías ningún problema con el kyubi - respondió - al parecer si lo tenías.

Mito recordó las palabras del kyubi, _creen que eres débil_ , eso le molestó.

\- Pues bien - le dijo.

\- Sí, por poco - respondió el Uchiha.

\- Bueno ya, gracias por ayudarme - le dijo rápidamente - descuida, no volverá a pasar, así que ya no tendrás de qué molestarte.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Madara - es difícil tratar con el kyubi pero estoy seguro de lograras mantenerlo quieto, eres fuerte y valiente.

En ese momento el Uchiha se retiró dejando a Mito sorprendida y muy confundida por sus palabras, ella había esperado que la mirara como alguien débil pero no, aunque quién sabe, quizás él solo le decía aquellas palabras para ganarse la confianza del jinchuriki del kyubi, pero eso, no sucedería tan fácil, Mito se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, tanto los que lo tienen en favoritos, como los que lo tienen en Follows, y los que lo siguen (Guest) :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo seis: ¿Casarse?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Madara al encontrarse en la oficina de Hashirama.

\- Madara, hay problemas - le dijo él - al parecer hay varios shinobbis renegados que intentan atacarnos.

\- Pero ellos no deben de ser muchos - respondió Madara con el ceño fruncido - podremos acabar con ellos.

\- El problema es que intentan poner en nuestra contra a las otras aldeas.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ellos no tienen porqué estar en nuestra contra - dijo el Uchiha algo molesto - nosotros no invadiremos a ninguja aldea y ellos tampoco deberían hacerlo, hasta tú mismo les diste los otros bijus para que todas las aldeas estuvieran en igualdad.

\- Lo sé Madara - dijo Hashirama con un suspiro - pero nuestras relaciones aún no se han fortalecido tanto como hubiera querido.

\- Entonces debemos prepararnos para cualquier ataque - dijo Madara con firmeza.

\- Creí que al formar una aldea todo iría bien, no más guerras entre los Uchihas y los Senju, pero parece que no será así.

\- Por una parte si será así - dijo Madara - ya no hay más guerras entre nuestros clanes, pero no puedes evitar todas las guerras que hay, el mundo es muy grande, ahora las guerras ya no serán entre clanes, serán entre aldeas, no podemos hacer felices a todos por desgracia, pero debemos tratar de que los problemas sean menores, y ahora ni los Senju ni los Uchiha estarán solos ante un combate.

Hashirama Senju sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su amigo.

\- Tienes razón Madara, no podemos evitar todas las guerras, pero ahora las enfrentaremos juntos, voy a convocar a una reunión ahora mismo para hablar sobre ello.

Madara no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto, no se sentía muy cómodo ante los demás ninjas.

\- Como quieras - respondió.

\- Con respecto a Mito Uzumaki...

\- ¿Si? - preguntó Madara.

\- Bueno...tú sabes que ella ahora es la jinchuriki del kyubi.

\- Eso lo sé perfectamente - respondió Madara - yo ayudé en el sellado, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro - dijo su amigo algo inquieto - bueno...pasa que al parecer, ahora uno de nosostros tendrá que casarse con ella.

Pasaron unos momentos sin que ninguno dijera nada, definitivamente esa pregunta había sorprendido a Madara, ¿casarse?

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me gustría decirte que lo és, querido amigo - respondió Hashirama - pero no lo és, varios del clan Uzumaki y de la aldea han pensado que es lo correcto, ya que ambos podemos controlar a los bijus.

\- Bueno, yo creo que todos esperan que tú seas el futuro marido de Mito Uzumaki - respondió Madara convencido - sería una gran unión entre clanes.

\- Le he dicho a su padre que lo hablaríamos y después daríamos una respuesta.

\- Bueno, ya es tu decisión si quieres casarte o no - aunque supongo que insistirán.

\- Madara lo quieras o no, tú también estás involucrado en esto.

\- Estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá que yo esté con ella.

Dejemos de pensar en lo que quiere y piensa la gente Madara - dijo seriamente el Senju - pensemos en la bienestar de Mito.

\- De todas formas creo que contigo estará más que bien.

\- Yo creo que lo estaría contigo - respondió Hashirama - además tú sabes más del kyubi, por lo que podrías ayudarla a controlarlo.

\- Él no quiere que lo controlen - dijo Madara.

\- ¿Lo ves? - señaló su amigo - hasta tú ya no lo tratas como una bestia.

Madara no respondió.

\- Tan solo piénsalo, acércate a Mito.

\- Creo que Mito cree lo mismo que los demás de mí - dijo Madara - supongo que tu hermano ha estado informándole.

Hashirama solo suspiró cansado ante la actitud de su hermano.

\- Bueno, entonces tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle que no es así - dijo sonriendo.

\- No creo que a tu hermano...

\- Deja a mi hermano con sus ideas - insistió Hashirama - tú solo trata de mostrarle a Mito el verdadero Madara, así también puedes convencerla de que no sea tan dura con el kyubi.

\- Creerá que la estoy tratando de manipular.

\- Para eso es que primero debes ganarte su confianza.

\- Pero...

\- Madara no dejaré de insistir - dijo ya cansado Hashirama - lo haces porque lo haces.

Depués de eso, Madara no pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo así que decidió retirarse a casa, al pasar por el centro de la aldea pudo ver a la Uzumaki de la cual hablaban anteriormente, ella se veía contenta después de haberse recuperado, sonreía a los niños, también vió que estaba acompañada por el mismo Tobirama, Madara pensó que seguramente en ese momento él estaría hablándole que se cuidara y que no se fiara de él.

Madara decidió seguir su camino a casa, ahora estaba algo molesto por ese Tobirama, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle cosas de él a otras personas?, sí, Madara había acabado con varios Senju pero, estaba seguro de que él no había acabado con sus hermanos, en ese tiempo él no quería guerras, no fue hasta que estuvieron apunto de arrebatarle a su hermano cuando él había decidido formar parte de ella.

Pero las cosas para ambos clanes eran iguales, habían sufrido pérdidas y para Madara, la actitud que tomaba Tobirama era la de un crio inmaduro, es por eso que no lo soportaba.

Al llegar a casa no pudo quitarse la idea de Hashirama, nadie acaptaría algo así, además, ¿cómo se cercaría a la Uzumaki?, ella era definitivamente alguien valiente y hermosa, pero tenía una mala imagen de él.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ThonyCvs, gracias por el apoyo, sí, están algo cortos jajaja, gracias :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo siete: Una gran alianza

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó Mito a su padre totalmente sorprendida —¿de qué hablas?

—Que lo conveniente sería que te casaras con uno de ellos dos —respondió tan calmado como si fuera una cosa sin ninguna relevancia.

—Pero padre —le dijo ella —yo no puedo hacer eso.

—Tanto el Senju como el Uchiha son poderosos al controlar a las bestias —respondió nuevamente —así que te sería de gran ayuda, no quiero que corras peligro.

—Si esa es tu preocupación, pues descuida —le dijo levantándose de su asiento —yo soy fuerte y no necesio a nadie para protegerme.

—Siéntate hija —dijo su padre con calma —yo quería ser el jinchuriki pero tú no lo permitiste.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces yo haré lo mejor para protegerte y cuidarte —explicó pacientemente sus razones —es a la bestia con cola a la que ahora tienes dentro.

—Padre, entonces quieres casarme en contra de mi voluntad con un Senju pero..., no puedo creer que también estes considerando a un Uchiha —exclamó con las manos sobre la mesa —y no cualquier Uchiha, no, estamos hablando del mismísimo Madara Uchiha, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—En tu seguridad, por supuesto.

—¿Acaso crees que estaré segura con un Uchiha?

—Hija mía, tú eres fuerte lo sé —dijo confundiendo un poco a Mito —pero creo que no deberíamos creer en los rumores, he estado viendo que Madra Uchiha no es un ser tan...sanguinario como muchos dicen, él trajo al kyubi hasta acá y no lo usó para atacar en ningún momento, aparte tú oiste que incluso Hashirama lo considera su amigo.

—Padre no podemos estar seguros.

—No ha sido malo con nadie de nosotros hasta ahora—siguió el Uzumaki —aparte, él te llevó a la enfermería cuando acabamos con el sello.

Eso sorprendió a Mito y recordó que él estaba con ella cuando despertó, ella pensó que solo fingía preocupación.

—Él estaba ahí cuando desperté, bueno... yo estaba con el kyubi y de repente él apareció ahí con su sharingan activado y desperté, me ayudó con el kyubi en ese momento.

Ahora que Mito recordaba ese momento, también recordó sus palabrass, _querrán casarte con el Senju, el hokage, dirán que es para protegerte, pero, ¿en verdad crees que tú eres débil?_ , eso la hizo enojar, la bestia con cola había acertado.

—No me casaré padre —dijo decidida —ni con el Uchiha ni con el Senju.

Su padre suspiró.

—Bueno...a decir verdad, preferiría que te casaras con el Senju —dijo su padre —como dices aún no estamos seguros con el Uchiha.

—Por supuesto —respondió Mito —puede estar tratando de ganar confianza para luego hacer lo que quiera y no podemos permitir eso.

—Pero tampoco podemos guiarnos con los comentarios de otros —dijo el Uzumaki —recientemente el hokage me comentó que su hermano suele atacar mucho a los Uchiha por motimos del pasado, pero él dice que que no está de acuerdo con ese comportamiento por el motivo de que las peleas entre clanes ni siquiera la comenzaron ellos, a ellos simplemente los forzaron a ir por los mismos caminos.

Ciertamente Mito no se había detenido a pensar en eso, era bien claro de que Tobirama tenía un gran desprecio por los Uchiha por todos los comentarios que solía decirle sobre ellos, pero ella pensaba que estaba en lo correcto, despues de todo, no era el único con esas ideas, suspiró algo cansada, todo eso de los Senju y los Uchiha le daba algo de dolor de cabeza y de que si Madara era un buen tipo o no.

—No lo sé padre —dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

—Como dije tampoco estoy seguro de Madara, no podemos descartar que Madara es una mala persona, pero tampoco puedes fiarte completamente de las palabras de Tobirama Senju, tantas guerras entre ellos debe de tener un gran rencor en él.

En ese momento su padre decidió levantarse diciendo que debía hacer algunas cosas y se despidió, Mito emitió un gran suspiro y lavó las pocas cosas que su padre y ella habían utilizado en el desayuno, después de eso decidió salir, al principio solo dió algunas vueltas por su clan pero luego decidió salir, anduvo por un rato, ahora la aldea ya no era tan desconocida para ella, podía andar libremente, ella anduvo sin rumbo alguno al no poder quitarse de la cabeza el lio en el que la quería meter su padre, ella prefería estar así, y al poco rato se encontró con ni más ni menos que con el propio Tobirama, le sorprendió un poco ya que hace un par de días que no lo veía.

—Un placer encontrarte Mito —la saludó él sonrientemente a lo que ella correspodió.

—No te he visto en estos días —dijo ella.

—Sí, he estado algo ocupado con la aldea —respondió con una mueca —pero bueno, estamos bien ahora.

—¿Hay algun problema? —preguntó ella.

—Oh no —dijo Tobirama restándole importanacia.

Él pareció dispuesto a irse, pero Mito decidió preguntarle sobre ese asunto.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto Madara Uchiha? —preguntó antes de que el Senju hablara.

Eso definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Bueno... —se encogió de hombros —nunca se sabe que están pensando, no es que los Uchihas sean unos tipos rudos y sin sentimientos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Es por eso precisamente —dijo él confundiendo más a Mito —cuando ellos aman a alguien suelen hacerlo muy... bueno, digamos que el sentimiento de su amor es muy fuerte.

—Pero ¿no es bueno eso? —preguntó ella.

—Lo confirmé con Madara cuando perdió a sus otros hermanos —Tobirama se volteó hacia ella —el amor es algo bueno y hermoso, pero justamente eso puede provocar sentimientos de venganza fuertemente, no sé si Madara ya ha olvidado todo eso, pero el amor tambien nos puede llevar por la venganza si nos lo arrebatan.

Mito no dijo nada en ese momento.

—Bueno —dijo Tobirama inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente —con su permiso, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, nos veremos en otro momento.

Y se fue dejando a Mito quien se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras, la verdad no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que la que solía ser su nana cuando era aún pequeña llegó con ella para avisarle que su padre había convocado a una reunión entre el clan Uzumaki así que se fue sin más para allá.

Al llegar al lugar de reunión ella tomó su lugar al lado de su padre.

—Como bien saben, mi hija Mito ahora es la jinchuriki del kyubi —comenzó el líder del clan —nosotros no nos aprovecharemos de eso para ir en contra de Konoha claro está, me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen respecto a eso, sé que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo podría serlo, pero mi hija insistió en ser ella.

En ese momento uno de los ancianos tomó la palabra.

—En mi opinión, la decisión está bien, eso demuestra la lealtad que tiene la gente del remolino hacia la aldea que lo acogió.

Todos agradecieron su punto de vista y entonces otro tomó la palabra.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él —nosotros ya demostramos nuestra lealtad, pero ellos deben hacer algo también.

—Es cierto —dijo la nana de Mito a quien le tenía un gran aprecio —ellos nos aceptaron en la aldea, sin embargo, para ello solo era necesario nuestra lealtad, algo que ya les damos por el simple hecho de que nuestra tierra ha sido destruida y nos quedaremos en Konoha, sin embargo ahora Mito carga con una gran responsabilidad, el cual, conlleva un riesgo, es por eso, que yo creo que deberían brindarle protección.

Ante estas palabras, todo el mundo se puso a discutir y a decir uno por uno que era verdad.

—Entonces en estos casos es mejor que uno de ellos se case con ella.

—Mis disculpas —dijo ella entonces —pero yo no pretendo casarme con nadie.

—Es lo mejor mi niña —le dijo su nana.

—Nosotros los Uzumaki tenemos la habilidad de los sellos y de tener una gran cantidad de chacra, por lo que no hay problema, no necesito...

—Digo que el matrimonio se debe hacer —la interrumpió uno de los ancianos —eso será lo mejor, será una gran alianza, ambas partes quedarían satisfechos y no habrá problemas de que si luego los del remolino se quieren ir o los quieren hechar, una alianza por medio del matrimonio.

—Eso definitivamente lo debemos exigir —dijeron la mayoría.

A Mito defenitivamente no le agradaba como sonaba eso.

—Pero no podemos permitir que a ella la traten mal —tomó de nuevo la palabra su nana —debemos asegurarnos de que esté a salvo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo nuevamente, y Mito no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no quería casarse, en este punto ella casi podía escuchar la risa del kyubi, sonaba burlonamente, _yo te lo dije_ , parecía decir.

—Mañana mismo hablaré con el hokage —dijo su padre —solo le he comentado un poco acerca de eso.

Al terminar la reunión todos comenzaron a retirarse, Mito quería hacer lo mismo pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, su nana se acercó a ella.

—Sé que no te gusta —dijo ella —pero no creo que te traten mal, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de ti, y piensa que con eso nos puedes ayudar, si al final tú ves que te hacen daño entonces dínoslo, que tu seguridad será también una de las condiciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Daisuke SSJ, gracias por el comentario, bueno...creo que eso lo veremos más adelante jeje ;-)

Guest: Gracias por el comentario :-)

Hola Mello gracias por el comentario y apoyo :-)

Bueno, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo ocho: Guerra con otras aldeas.

—Debemos aumentar la defensa —dijo Madara —cuidar la frontera de la tierra de fuego, debemos mantenernos en guardia y no confiar en los otros.

—He tratado de razonar con los otros líderes de las aldeas, pero ha sido en vano —dijo Hashirama cansinamente.

—Hashirama comprende que no hay otra opción — dijo Madara viendo a su amigo.

—Por ahora este idiota tiene razón —dijo Tobirama soreprendiendo a ambos —solo será en las fronteras, pero si llegaran a invadirnos, entonces les responderemos.

Todo este asunto de las otras aldeas se iba volviendo poco a poco más grande, Madara desgraciadamente entendía que, aunque no lo quisieran, había mucha gente que aún luchaban por poder, su amigo quería evitar esta situación, pero ambos sabían que no era posible, es por eso que Madara estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

—No te preocupes hermano —dijo Tobirama —después de todo tenemos al kyubi en nuestro poder.

Madara no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso.

—Tengo entendido que los del clan Uzumaki tienen el plan de que tú te cases con Mito —dijo el menor de los Senju —a mí me parece una buena idea.

Hashirama suspiró cansado y sonrió a modo de disculpa, a él le pareía una mejor opción que fuera Madara, él la ayudaría con todo ese asunto del kyubi y estaba seguro de que la protegería ante todo.

—Respecto a eso —dijo —no creo poder hacerlo.

—Hermano no es momento de...

Hashirama alzó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

—Estoy seguro de que Madara...

—¡Ni lo pienses! —exclamó Tobirama muy molesto —esa pobre chica...

—Confío en Madara.

Tobirama estaba a punto de responder, no le gustaba para nada que su hermano insistiera en eso, ¿no se daba cuenta de que era un gran riesgo?, quería darle un puñetazo a su hermano para ver si así reacionaba y se daba cuenta de su error, pero Madara decidió intervenir, no le agradaba la idea de ver una de las tantas discusiones de los hermanos Senju.

—Con respecto a eso —dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos —también creo que estaría mejor contigo Hashirama, a mí no me gustaría tener que vivir con alguien que me desprecie, ese es uno de mis motivos por el cual yo no tengo intenciones de casarme, y la verdad, yo no sé que piense ella de todo esto.

Al terminar de decir eso Madara, ninguno de los Senju supo que decir y se lo quedaron viendo algo confundidos, con esto el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento nadie se había parado a pensar en la opinión que tendría ella acerca de todo este asunto.

—No lo había pensado —dijo Hashirama confirmando sus sospechas.

Tobirama frunció el ceño.

—Pero estoy seguro de que querrá estar contigo —le dijo a su hermano.

—Pues no la sabremos hasta hablar entre nosotros.

—Como quieras —contestó Madara con un gruñido.

Después de eso Madara decidió retirse, de lo que él estaba seguro hasta ahora era que las batallas con las otras aldeas no se podrían evitar y que él no iba a casarse con ninguna Uzumaki.

Recorrió las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al bosque, necesitaba despejarse un poco la mente, ya ahí comenzó a atacar cuantos árboles pudo con su katana, eso era algo desestresante, ya verían los de las otras aldeas que con Konoha nadie se metía, ya apunto de atardecer, decidió acercarse al río para refrescarse un poco, al divisar el río se dio cuenta de que aquella Uzumaki se encontraba ahí, Madara solo suspiró, él había decidido ir al bosque para relajarse y estar solo, pero ahora se encontraba con la Uzumaki a la que querían casar, sacudió la cabeza, eso no era asunto suyo después de todo, tan solo era su amigo Hashirama a quien se le había ocurrido la loca idea de que él estuviera con ella, ya al estar pensando en todo eso también se le vino a la mente la imagen del kyubi, era cierto, el quería hablar de ese asunto con ella, así que se le acercó lentamente, primero fue por el agua para enjuagarse la cara y tomar un sorbo, él creyó que para ese momento la Uzumaki ya habría dicho o hecho algo, extrañado por no percibir ninguna reacción, volteó a verla, ella se encontraba sentada sobre un piedra, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida así que él se acercó, ella tenía puesto un kimono secillo y largo de color blanco, al verla mejor supo que en realidad se encontraba nuevamente en alguna charla con el kyubi, se preguntó si él estaba tratando de manipularla como la otra vez, no estaba seguro de si debía intervenir nuevamente, después de todo ella debía de aprender a controlar su mente y a no dejarse manipular.

—Uzumaki —intentó llamarla, más no hubo respuesta.

Él decidió no usar su sharingan para ganar algo de confianza, así podría hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto del kyubi.

—Uzumaki —intentó nuevamente —despierta, ¡despierta! —gritó al final.

Sobresaltó un poco a Mito y se preguntó si había sido correcto hacer eso, ella lo miró con una gran mueca de disgusto, eso no había sido para nada divertido.

—Uchiha —dijo mirándolo con algo de cautela —¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Yo simplemente vine por algo de agua —respondió pacientemente —te vi aquí con la mirada perdida y te llamé para despertarte.

—Ahh —dijo Mito con la ceja alzada, era cierto, pero no se imaginó que nuevamente el Uchiha sería el que la sacar de una discución con el kyubi, pero después de todo, ahora era diferente, ella no se dejaría influenciar —bueno, disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Madara confundido.

—Nada —respondió Mito levantándose —con permiso.

—¿Todo está bien con el kyubi? —preguntó Madara antes de que se marchara.

Vió como ella se había tensado ante sus palabras y es que Mito no quería hablar nada con él que estuviera relacionado con kyubi, capáz de que se aprovechara de eso, era lo que ella pensaba.

—Claro —respondió viéndolo nuevamente con la ceja alzada —¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Y se fue antes de que Madara siquiera respondiera, al estar solo nuevamente Madara, solo suspiró, claramente la Uzumaki desconfiaba de él, esto no iba a ser nada fácil, solo esperaba poder demostrarle que él no le haría nada a Konoha ni a su gente a pesar de todo lo que ellos decían de ellos, y claro, esperaba que el kyubi no se desesperara tanto, eso era lo que quería Madara, tiemo para arreglar su situación al entenderlo perfectamente.

Cuando Madara llegó a su clan, fue detenido por uno de sus hombres, Shisui, así que preguntó qué es lo que se le ofrecía.

—Señor —empezó él de manera respetuosa —muchos sabemos que una guerra se acerca, está claro que las otras aldeas irán en nuestra contra.

—Así es —respondió Madara con una ceja alzada.

—Supongo que nosotros, el clan Uchiha, también defenderemos a Konoha.

Madara simplemente suspiró.

—Así es —respondió Madara —por algo aceptamos la creación de esta aldea, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Shisui lo miró algo inseguro, Madara siempre lo había considerado un buen compañero a él, era exelente en cuanto se trataba de persecusiones así como de la arquería.

—A muchos no les gusta como los demás clanes nos tratan —respondió —así que algunos no están muy dispuestos a apoyar.

Madara hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Lo sé —respondió —tendré que hablar con el clan, Shisui, tú que dices, estás en contra o a favor de defender Konoha, puedes decirme.

—Señor —dijo —yo lo seguiré a usted, sea lo que sea que elija.

Madara se sentía bien al tener apoyo de hombres como Shisui y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola Daisuke SSJ, jajajajaja :-) sí, pobre de Madara.

Hola a todos y todas, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que se la pasen genial, que se diviertan en compañía de sus seres queridos y que en este año nuevo les lluevan bendiciones de alegría, amor, creatividad y muchas historias fantásticas. Me siento agradecida por todos ustedes que sigan esta historia.

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo nueve: Hashirama Senju.

Después de que Mito se encontrara con Madara Uchiha se dirigió a su casa, no podía negar que se sintió nerviosa cuando el Uchiha preguntó por el kyubi, ¿qué es lo quería?

—Debo de ser muy precavida en estos asuntos —se dijo a sí misma.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba por atardecer, el sol prácticamente estaba por meterse y cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hashirama Senju se encontraba ahí, él y su padre se encontraban platicando.

—Buenas tardes, padre —se dirigió primero hacia el señor Uzumaki para después girarse hacia Hashirama —Lord hokage.

—Buenas tardes Mito Uzumaki —respondió el Senju con una sonrisa.

—Lord hokage y yo hablábamos de algunas cosas —dijo su padre.

Mito miró hacia todos lados y prefirió ir a la cocina a prepararse algo.

—¿Gusta usted quedarse lord hokage? —preguntó Mito —iré a preparar algo.

—Ah, bueno... —dijo Hashirama sin saber qué responder.

—Yo ya comí hija mía —lo salvó el señor Uzumaki —de hecho, aquí e lord hokage quiere invitarte a comer.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mito elevando una ceja.

Mientras que Hashirama trataba de ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, eso él no lo tenía planeado.

—Por supuesto —respondió al fin con una sonrisa.

Aunque para Mito no pasó desapercibida el hecho de que era algo forzada, miró a su padre de manera acusatoria pero él no le hizo caso.

—Fue un gusto hablar con usted —dijo Hashirama al padre de Mito mientras se levantaba —¿vamos Mito?

Ella le dio una sonrisa.

—Claro, solo déjeme ir a cambiarme —respondió.

Mito se apresuró a ir a su habitación y de paso se tomó una ducha, esa mañana se la había pasado ayudando a hacer la comida para los trabajadores, y después limpiar todo lo sucio en la cocina, lo cual, no era poco ya que todo eso se había hecho en la casa de su nana junto a las mujeres del clan, por suerte ya era muy poco lo que faltaba por construir; ella había salido al bosque para relajarse de ese día ajetreado, no sabía que iba a encontrase con el líder del clan Uchiha.

En cuanto Mito regresó con su padre y el hokage, vio que habían aprovechado para seguir hablando, a decir verdad, Mito se había tardado a propósito en la ducha y al desenredar su cabello rojizo, después de todo no tenía ningún interés en Hashirama, quizás así él se cansaba de esperar y se retiraba, pero no, el Senju seguía ahí.

Hashirama se levantó de su asiento viendo a Mito, sin duda ella era hermosa, pero por ahora él no quería ninguna esposa, tendría que dedicarle tiempo y él no creía poder hacerlo dentro de sus responsabilidades de líder del clan Senju y las del hokage o peor aún, ya no tendría tiempo de hacer sus apuestas con sus amigos, sin duda él esperaría un poco más para eso.

—Está bellísima —le dijo a la Uzumaki mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

Mito tan solo se lo agradeció con una leve inclinación.

—Entonces nos vamos, Uzumaki san —le dijo a su padre.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, y así Mito se acercó al Senju quién le ofreció el brazo. Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron fuera del clan, ahora ya había empezado la noche por lo que Mito agradeció ir bien tapada. Ahí por dónde ellos pasaban, los aldeanos los miraban con una gran sonrisa, lo cual incomodaba a Mito pero de igual forma les regresaba la sonrisa, lo mismo que Hashirama.

—¿Quiere ir a algún lado en especial? —preguntó Hashirama.

Ella quería responder que a su casa, pero pensó que sería algo grosero.

—Que tal al ramen —contestó —Teuchi san hace muy buenos ramen, que me gustó al probarlos por primera vez.

—Claro —respondió Hashirama, aunque hasta ahora él no había probado ningún ramen.

Mito se dirigió entonces al Ichiraku Ramen de manera presurosa, ahora ya conocía casi toda la aldea, y Hashirama solo la siguió.

—Hola Mito —la recibió gustoso un joven Teuchi —linda noche.

Y en ese momento entró Hashirama al puesto.

—Buenas noches —saludó él.

—Lord Hokage —dijo Teuchi con sorpresa —buenas noches, tome asiento por favor.

—Teuchi, ¿me podrías dar un tazón de ramen? —pidió Mito.

—Claro —dijo Teuchi —¿y usted lord hokage?

—Lo mismo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Enseguida.

Y Teuchi se puso a trabajar rápidamente; mientras tanto Hashirama trató de comenzar una conversación con Mito.

—¿Y vienes seguido aquí?

—Desde que lo descubrí, sí —respondió —aunque solo han pasado unos de días, Teuchi me dijo que tampoco llevaba mucho con el local, de hecho lo acaba de empezar.

Y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, eso era algo incómodo para Hashirama, mientras que Mito tan solo esperaba su tazón de ramen, cuando Hasirama quiso decir algo más, Mito se adelantó.

—Lord Hokage —le dijo —Senju san, lo del matrimonio...

—Dime.

—Yo... —hizo una mueca, tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro —la verdad yo no tengo ninguna intención de casarme con nadie, comprendo que mi clan quiere reforzar nuestra alianza pero... —lo miró directamente —¿no habría alguna otra forma de hacerlo?

— _Yo no sé que piense ella de todo esto_ —recordó lo que les dijo Madara.

Y se dio cuenta de que nadie se había preocupado por su opinión aparte de él, ni siguiera los de su propio clan.

—Te entiendo Mito —le dijo él —quería hablar contigo sobre eso, agradezco que me hayas dicho lo que piensas, a decir verdad, yo tampoco he pensado en casarme, creo que ambos estamos igual, yo respetaré tu opinión.

Eso sorprendió a Mito.

—Aquí tienen —dijo Teuchi llegando con los ramen.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos.

Teuchi se fue a la cocina de nuevo para dejarlos a solas. Hashirama aprovechó para probar lo que le acababan de traer.

—Ciertamente está muy rico —dijo Hashirama con asombro —creo que yo también vendré más enseguida.

Mito sonrió ante eso y entonces hizo lo mismo, a decir verdad se sentía aliviada por las palabras del Senju.

—Y entonces usted está de acuerdo en que no nos casemos? —preguntó entonces.

—Por mí esta bien —respondió Hashirama —digo... no cabe duda de que usted es muy hermosa, pero no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para darle la atención que se merece.

Mito no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa divertida ante eso, al parecer el haberse tardado no había sido en vano.

—No se preocupe —le dijo —pero mi padre...

—Eso déjemelo a mí —respondió —yo hablaré con él, pero... aunque ciertamente esperan que nosotros dos nos casemos, la condición estaba en: o yo o Madara.

Y es ahí donde Mito no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Le puedo pedir algo? —preguntó el Senju, a lo cual, Mito asintió —dale una oportunidad a Madara.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola Daisuke SSJ, jajajaja ya vez, un Teuchi vivo desde tiempos de Madara y Hashirama :'-D

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo diez: Mito Uzumaki

—¿Es en serio?, jajajajaja —preguntó Madara mientras se reía de su amigo.

—Humm, sí —respondió Hashirama molesto porque el Uchiha se estuviera riendo de él —su padre hizo que fuera a comer con ella, sin avisarme.

—Jajajajaja.

—No es divertido —le dijo con el ceño fruncido —¿qué tal y hubieras sido tú?

—Jajaja, no lo creo —respondió Madara mientras trataba de calmarse —¿y que tal les fue?

—Pues para empezar, ella se tardó mucho —respondió —y cuidado con empezar a reírte de nuevo.

Madara trató de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida, ciertamente no se imaginaba a Hashirama ahí esperando por una chica, no, él era más de hacer apuestas en sus tiempos libres que estar esperando a una damisela.

—¿Y después?

—Pues fuimos al puesto de Ichiraku ramen —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Ichiraku ramen? —pregunto el Uchiha extrañado.

—Sí —asintió su amigo —y la verdad preparan el ramen más delicioso, deberías ir tú también.

—Humm, no, gracias —respondió —tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, pero sigue contando.

—Pues al principio estábamos con un silencio incómodo, al menos para mí —siguió el Senju —pero entonces... cuando pretendía hablar sobre el tema, ella se adelantó.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Madara con intriga.

—Pues que prácticamente no tenía la intención de casarse —respondió —ella quiere otra forma de reforzar la alianza entre su clan y la aldea.

—Así que no está de acuerdo —murmuró el Uchiha —¿y qué le dijiste?

—Pues la verdad —respondió —que yo tampoco tenía la intención de casarme aún, y así están las cosas, ni Mito ni yo queremos contraer matrimonio.

Madara bufó.

—El clan Uzumaki estará molesto —comentó —puede que hasta le recriminen a ella.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Hashirama —debo hablar con ellos, o mejor dicho debemos hablar con ellos.

El Senju miró al Uchiha, pero este solo asintió sin darle importancia, clara señal de que no había entendido a quiénes se refería Hashirama.

—Debemos hablar con ellos —repitió —tú y yo.

—¿Y yo por qué? —preguntó sin entender Madara.

—Madara ya te dije, creo que serías una buena opción para Mito.

—Pues las cosas están en que ni tú ni Mito ni yo, nos queremos casar —dijo sin interés el Uchiha —así que no le veo el caso.

Hashirama se sobó los sienes, ¿cómo hacerle entender a Madara que era lo mejor para Mito que él la tomara por esposa?

—Madara ahora las otras aldeas están comenzando en empeñarse más que nunca en atacar a Konoha —trató de explicar —¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Porque creen que pueden ser mejores que Konoha? —preguntó.

—No, bueno, quizás si —respondió Hashirama —pero lo más importante para ellos es el kyubi.

—El kyubi —repitió, Madara no era ningún tonto, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad —eso es un gran problema, todos querrán dominar al kyubi.

—Exacto —asintió el Senju —y gracias a eso, estarán detrás de Mito, por eso su clan está empeñado en que uno de los dos se case con ella, para brindarle protección.

Madara suspiró pesadamente.

—Y todo esto es por que tú quisiste atrapar al kyubi —acusó —y claro, yo por ir y hacerte caso, realmente el kyubi solo ataca a quienes lo molestan, así que si nosotros no le hubiéramos hecho nada, él tampoco nos hubiera hecho nada.

Hashirama emitió una pequeña risa.

—Dudo mucho que los aldeanos no intentaran hacer nada —dijo —por ahora, es claro que... bueno, se nota que Mito es una gran mujer, y tú puedes ayudarla con el kyubi, yo... yo ya tengo muchas responsabilidades como líder de mi clan y siendo el hokage, por lo que te pido, tú cuida de Mito san.

Y es ahí donde Madara no sabía que decir, ¿qué debía hacer?, no sabía que hacer con todo este lío en que su amigo le había metido.

—¡Hokage sama! —entró un shinobi abruptamente en la oficina del hokage, Madara pudo darse cuenta de que era uno de los Hyuga —nos atacan en la frontera, hemos recibido de un mensaje que son bastantes y necesitan refuerzos, parece que los de la arena y los de la roca se han unido para atacar a Konoha.

Inmediatamente Madara y Hashirama se dirigieron a la frontera, no sin antes, Hashirama dar órdenes a los Inuzuka de que se integraran también y Madara llamó a Shisui junto a unos cuantos de su hombres, tenían que demostrar que Konoha era fuerte aún en la defenza.

Para cuando llegaron, vieron que efectivamente los de arena y los de la roca se habían unido en el ataque, muchos ninjas se enfrentaban en batalla, Madara se daba cuenta de que las otras aldeas irían con todo con tal de obtener al kyubi.

—¡Defiendan Konoha! —gritó Madara a sus hombres al tiempo de que él también se preparaba.

—¡Ya oyeron a Madara sama! —gritó Shisui en su lugar —¡defendamos Konoha!

Inmediatamente el grito de los Uchiha se oyeron entre la multitud y todos activaron sus sharingan para entrar en batalla, todos ellos demostrarían que nadie se metía con su aldea sin pagar las consecuencias. Madara junto a Hashirama y los ninjas de Konoha no permitirían que nadie entrara a su territorio, iban por sus enemigos; sabían bien que no debían subestimar a los de la arena ni a los de la roca, muchos daban tajos certeros hacia los de Konoha, con sus técnicas de viento y tierra respectivamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Ansade, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste la historia :-)

* * *

 **Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo once: Pequeña Uzumaki

Para desgracia de los aldeanos de Konoha, los invasores habían logrado retroceder sus defensas, poco a poco les ganaban terreno. Esas eran las noticias que Mito escuchaba de su padre en ese momento hacia su clan. Todos estaban preocupados por esa situación, pero a lo que Mito le molestaba en ese momento, eran las miradas que muchos le dirigían a ella, pretendían ser disimulados, pero ella los captaba bien.

— _Te lo dije, pequeña Uzumaki —_ podía escuchar al kyubi reírse de ella.

—¿Hashirama Senju ya acepto casarse? —preguntó su nana.

Su padre suspiró.

—No ha respondido, pero ya ha salido con Mito —eso parecío alegrar a los demás.

—Eso es...

—Disculpe, señor —interrumpió un hombre del clan —, afuera están Lord Hokage y el líder de los Uchiha, desean hablar con usted.

—Díles que pasen, por favor —indicó el Uzumaki.

Mito tenía curiosidad del porqué la visita de ellos dos, tan solo esperaba que Hashirama Senju pudiera convencer a su clan de dejar fuera la posibilidad de un matrimonio.

—Sean bienvenidos, hokage sama, Uchiha san —habló su padre invitándolos a tomar asiento en la mesa del consejo —, ¿cúal es el honor de su visita?

—Uzumaki san —comenzó el Senju —nosotros hemos querido hablar con usted y su clan por la situación que ahora tenemos.

—¿Vas a tomar por esposa a Mito? —preguntó su nana.

Mito quería tomarla de un hombro y jalarla para que ya no dijera nada, pero debía comportarse.

—Es por eso mismo que estamos aquí —respondió Hashirama sorprendiendo a Mito y al resto del clan —, Mito es una mujer muy hermosa y valiente, lo ha demostrado al ofrecerse ser la jinchuriki del kyubi.

—Oh, eso nos aleg...

—Pero —interrumpió Hashirama a la nana de Mito —, debo decir que con toda esta sutuación de las invaciones, me temo que yo no podría cumplir en ser un buen esposo para su hija, debo estar en los combates.

Mito no pudo evitar evitar sonreír ante las palabras del hokage, quizás había esperanza para evitar un matrimonio, juntos quizás podrían convencer a su clan.

—Hakage sama, es lo menos que puede hacer por Mito —habló ahora su padre —ella necesitará protección.

— _Jajajajajajaja, Mito, ¿acaso insinúa tu propio padre de que esres débil?_

—¡Padre! —Mito se levantó de su asiento impulsada por el kyubi —, yo no soy alguien débil, no necesito protección de nadie, yo soy fuerte y puedo defederme bien de quien sea.

Uzumaki san volteó a ver a su hija; él nunca ha dudado de ella, sabía que escuchar todo eso era difícil para ella, pero... ya había perdido a su esposa, no podía permitirse el poner en peligro a su hija tambien.

—Mito, será mejor que nos dejes solos —ordenó.

—Pero, padre...

—Hazlo, mi niña —susurró su nana —, no pierdas tus modales.

Mito no quería hacer nada mas que refunfuñar ante eso, pero se levantó de su asiento.

—Madara, podrías acompañar a Mito san —escuchó del hokage mientras comenzaba a caminar —, por favor.

Mito pudo ver en la mirada del Uchiha un sentimiento de irritabilidad. Mito sonrió, al Uchiha no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes.

Madara Uchiha se levantó también de su asiento así que Mito tuvo que esperar a su lado.

—Espero que no hagas ninguna locura —oyó Mito que le susurraban a Hashirama al estar cerca —, y que no me metas en ningún embrollo.

Hashirama Senju solo asintió para después ver a Mito.

—Mito san, yo hablaré con su clan, Madara la acompañará, confié en él, recuerde que Madara Uchiha es también quién fundó Konoha.

Mito no supo que contestar, así que solo asintió. Madara le indicó a Mito que pasara a lo que ella asintió de nuevo. Estando ya afuera, Mito simplemente comenzó andar de un lado a otro siendo observada por Madara quien solo se recargó en la pared.

— _Oh, hasta enviaron a la pobre Mito afuera_ —Susurró el kyubi.

—Callate —murmuró la Uzumaki con los puños cerrados.

No podía permitir que el kyubi se metiera en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Algún problema con el kyubi?

Mito volteó de inmediato hacia Madara quien se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—No es nada —se apresuró a aclarar.

Madara solo frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—El kyubi puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo —respondió —, no dejes que te afecte.

—Supongo que tú ya sabes mucho de él —dijo Mito —, desués de todo, fuiste tú quien lo capturó.

—El kyubi quiere libertad.

—Lástima por él.

—Mito san, escuche —Madara la miró de manera seria —, cualquier problema que le pueda causar el kyubi, puede acudir a mi.

Mito lo observó, una cosa era lo que le decía Hashirama y otra lo que le decía Tobirama, ¿en quién confiar?, quizás el hokage tenía razón, pero, por otro lado temía por su gente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió al fin.

Madara no pareció muy convencido, pero no insistió más, cosa que Mito agradeció. Pero no contaba con que alguien no estaría dispuesto a dejarla tranquila.

— _De seguro están planeando la fecha para la ceremonia._

Mito trató de ya no hacerle caso al kyubi.

— _¿Qué harás pequeña Uzumaki?, las cosas no pueden salir como tú quieras, al menos tendrás a Tobirama Senju como cuñado, de hecho sería mejor si te casaras con el Senju. ¿Te imaginas una vida como Mito Uchiha?, ya sabes todo lo que dicen de ellos, ¿cómo te tratarían?, nadie asegura que no intentarán usarte. En cambio, Hashirama Senju puede ser un gran protector para una fragil e indefenza dama como tú. Él te podrá proteger de todo._

 _—_ ¡Que te calles! —gritó Mito.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de eso, no tardó en sentir como alguien tocaba su frente con la punta de sus dedos.

—Déjala en paz, Kyubi —dijo Madara Uchiha —quédate quieto donde estás, o te juro que te haré sufrir.

Mito no pudo evitar estremecerse ante eso. Madara tenía su sharingan activado y parecía mirar en la mente de la Uzumaki, poco a poco pareció calmarse al igual que el kyubi quién ahora permanecía en silencio.

—¿Mejor?

Mito asintió mientras el Uchiha alejaba la mano, ella se sobó la frente.

—Siento que me va a volver loca —murmuró —no deja de susurrar cosas a mi mente.

—Es por todo lo que estás viviendo —explicó el Uchiha —, el kyubi encuentra lo que te molesta o te hiere, y se aprovecha de eso. Mito san, usted va a necesitar fortaleza mental para evitar darle el gusto de molestarla.

—Entonces trabajé en ello —respondió dándose la vuelta de nuevo paa dejar de verlo.

Mito ya ni sabía que pensar, ella solo no quería casarse así que debía protegerse. Tobirama Senju era un buen hombre que se había comportado amable con ella desde su llegada, le había avertido de Madara Uchiha, pero por otro lado estaba su hermano Hashirama Senju quien le decía todo lo contrario, cierto que aún no hablaba con el hokage tan a fondo del Uchiha.

—Uchiha san —llamó uno de los Uzumaki después de cierto tiempo —, piden su presencia en la sala.

El uchiha miró a Mito para después seguir al Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué Madara Uchiha nunca se relajaba?

—¿Puedo entrar yo también? —preguntó Mito.

—Lo siento, Mito sama —respondieron —, pero aún no.

Mito solo bufó, claro, tendría que esperar para saber lo que su padre acordaba para su futuro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo doce: Madara Uchiha y Mito Uzumaki

Madara Uchiha tomó asiento al lado de Hashirama Senju, todos le prestaban absoluta atención y permanecían tensos ante su precencia, ante lo cual, Madara no pudo evitar sonreír, ellos no podían evitar sentir miedo ante su presencia.

—Lord hokage nos ha comentado lo que opina respecto a nuestra petición —dijo el líder de los Uzumaki de nombre Makoto —, podemos entender que ahora no les es posible dar una respuesta por las invaciones, pero..., en verdad es importante para nosotros que Mito esté a salvo, y si para lord hokage no es posible, entonces quizás..., esperamos que usted pueda hacerlo y proteger a mi hija.

A decir verdad, Madara no esperba que en verdad lo consideraran a él tambiém, pero supuso que Hashirama no les había dejado otra opción.

—Uzumaki san, ¿usted está considerandome a mí? —preguntó para estar seguro.

—Por supuesto —respondió Uzumaki san —, sé que con usted mi hija puede estar a salvo.

Madara frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, no era nada creíble que que ellos confiaran en un Uchiha.

—Yo soy el responsable de mi clan —comenzó a decir —, aunque mucha gente lo dude, incluso muchos de los que se encuentran aquí lo hacen —añadió dando un recorrido rápido con la mirada —, pero también estaré frente a las batallas, tuve la idea de fundar una aldea y voy a defenderla, los Uchihas defenderemos Konoha, casarme con Mito san significaría dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, aunque yo no sea el hokage, yo también quiero ayudar a Konoha en lo que necesite.

—Uchiha san —respondió el Uzumaki —, comprendo sus razones, ya hablé con el hokage sama, comprendemos que él tiene la responsabilidad de toda la aldea y la de su clan, pero Uchiha san, creemos que para usted puede ser más fácil, sé que usted como líder de su clan también tiene muchas responsabilidades, lo sé por experiencia, pero..., usted es uno de los que puede matener a raya a los bijuu, quiero que Mito esté a salvo.

—Mito san es una mujer fuerte.

—Lo sé, Uchiha san, yo lo sé —Uzumaki san sonrió con tristeza —, ella es alguien fuerte y daría lo que sea por proteger a su gente, es mi hija y la conozco. Uchiha san, yo le hablo como líder del clan Uzumaki, pero tabién como padre; temo por mi hija, confío en ella pero..., también temo por ella, soy su padre —Uzumaki san miró a Madara a los ojos —. Eso es algo que quizás más adelante sepa usted, ese sentimiento que un padre tiene hacia sus hijos, entonces es cuando usted me comprenderá. Quiero que Mito se encuentre segura; solo así estaré más tranquilo yo como padre y... también el resto de clan al cual quiero mucho.

Madara no supo qué decir ante eso, ciertamente no era el hokage, pero aún así...

—¿Usted confía en mí? —preguntó mirando a Uzumaki san también a los ojos —, ¿usted pone la seguridad de su hija en mí y en mi clan?, ¿acaso su clan confía en el mío?

Uzumaki san pareció sorprenderse por las preguntas, pero de inmedito sonrió.

—El primer día que nos presentamos con Hokage sama, él nos dijo que usted es alguien de fíar apesar de lo que dicen los demás —respondió de manera tranquila —. Usted sabe que muchos de mi clan aún no lo hacen, el temor hacia nuestros seres queridos aún nos provoca desconfianza, pero..., si hokage sama confía en usted, entonces podemos hacerlo también.

Madara volteó a ver a su amigo Hashirama, sabía que no era fácil convencer de algo así, él era el temido Madara Uchiha.

—¿Cómo saben que yo no estoy controlado a Hashirama Senju? —preguntó.

Por debajo de la mesa, sintió como Hashirama le daba una patada, quizás había sido un error preguntar algo así, ya que podría sembrar más desconfianza, pero Madara necesitaba saber que tanto confiaban en él.

—No... no lo creo —respondió Uzumaki san inseguro.

—Disculpen por interrumpir —intervino entonces una mujer anciana que parecía ser de caracter fuerte —, Uchiha san, la verdad es que muchos desconfiamos de su clan por muchas cosas, desde lo que los demás dicen sobre ustedes, hasta lo que nosotros mismos hemos visto, recuerde que hemos sido aliados de los Senju por mucho tiempo, así que hemos visto de las brutalidades que pueden cometer; Uchiha san, nosotros no confiamos en ustedes como el hokage dice que lo hace en usted.

Madara por un momento quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la mujer, pero después sonrió ante su respuesta, era alguien directa, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Prosiga, por favor —dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

—Gracias Uchiha san —continuó la mujer —me he hecho cargo de Mito sama desde que ella era una niña, la he querido y deseo lo mejor para ella. La razón por la que no objetamos mucho por aquella propuesta, es porque hokage sama ha dicho que él responde por usted, si usted llegara a hacerle algo a Mito, hokage sama la pagaría. Ah, y no creo que usted esté controlando a hokage sama, solo él está a la par de usted, no podría controlarlo.

Dspues de aquella palabras, todos quedaron en silencio, Makoto san esperaba que Madara Uchina no se hubiera enfadado por las palabras dichas por la nana de Mito; Madara solo miró a Hashirama, ahora todo estaba más claro.

—Muchas gracias por su honestidad —agradeció Madara —, eso era lo que quería escuchar. Uzumaki san, ahora comprendo todo, usted está dispuesto a dejar a su hija con mi clan gracias

a que Hashirama responde por mí. Respecto a lo que dijo, es cierto que no sé lo que usted siente por su hija.

—Uchiha san, ¿usted dañaría a Mito?, ¿la utilizaría? —interrogó Makoto san.

—No —respndió Madara —, como dije, mi intención es proteger a Konoha.

—Entonces, eso basta —respondió el líder de los Uzumaki —, confiaré en usted.

—Aunque su hija no piensa lo mismo —advirtió Madara —, ella desconfía de mi.

—Ella aprenderá a confiar en usted, si usted lo desea.

Continuaron platicando acerca de la propuesta del matrimonio entre Madara y Mito, si bien, él no se quería casar, pero comprendía la preocupación de su padre, por otro lado estaba Hashirama, era cierto lo que le decía, tendría más oportunidad de ayudar a Mito y al kyubi, tendría que ganarse su confianza. Después lo que había visto al estar a solas con Mito, no dudaba que el kyubi intentara hacerse con su mente de las suyas, ella tendría que entrenar su mente para no dejarse afectar. Mientras pasaba más tiempo en aquella reunión, se daba cuenta de que no tendría opción, ellos necesitaban a alguien que pudiera controlar al kyubi y solo podrían ser Hashirama o él mismo; Hashirama ya había dado un rotundo no, y eso solo dejaba a Madara. Madara estaba seguro de que no perdonaría a Hashirama por meterlo en aquello.

—Bien, de acuerdo —dijo al fin Madara sonprendiendo a todos incluso a Hashirama, este sonrió —, lo haré, protegeré a Mito san.

—¿En verdad? —preguntaron Makoto san y aquella mujer de antes.

Madara asintió de manera cansada.

—Muchas gracias Uchiha san —agradeció Uzumaki san.

—Lo haré —repitió Madara —, pero no será ahora, permitanme dar a conocer la noticia a mi clan, llevaré a Mito san a mi casa dentro de quince días, así servira para que ella también se adapte a la idea, esa es mi condición.

Todos los del clan Uzumaki comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

—¿Qué opina hokage sama? —preguntó la nana de Mito.

—A mí me parece una buen idea —respondió el Senju con una sonrisa —, tanto Madra como yo debemos regresar a las fronteras para dar órdenes, pero estaremos aquí en la fecha que se acuerde.

La mujer asintió satisfecha.

—No hay ningún poblema Uchiha san —respondió Makoto san —, que sea en quince días, ni más ni menos, ¿están todos de acuerdo?

Los que se encontraban presentes fueron asintiendo uno a uno.

—Entonces podemos firmar un acuerdo —continuó Makoto san, Madara hizo una mueca al escuchar esto, sabía que firmar un acuerdo era necesario —, por favor, Yu, elabora uno para que podamos firmarlo.

Mientras el tal Yu elaboraba el acuerdo, Madara jaló a Hashirama a un lugar aparte.

—Cumpliste tu cometido, Hshirama —susurró.

—Vamos Madara —Hashirama sonrió alegremente —ahora sé con total seguridad que tendrás una esposa, ya me preocupaba por tí.

—No es gracioso —murmuró Madara —, te recuerdo que Mito no quiere casarse.

—Madara — Hashirama puso una mano en el hombro del Uchiha —, se que ella llegará a confiar en tí, estoy seguro de que es la mejor opción, tú la cuidarás bien, y aún mejor, podrás ayudar al kyubi.

—Todo por el kyubi —murmuró molesto.

Pasado el rato, Makoto san los llamó a todos de nuevo.

—Firmaremos el acuerdo hokage sama, Uchiha san y yo —anunció —leeremos el acuerdo para todos los presentes.

Así lo hicieron, dieron la leída del acuerdo y se preguntó si había alguna duda u objeción, nadie habló, así que ellos firmaron el acuerdo de que Madara tendria que tomar por esposa a Mito dentro de quince días exactos. Madara suspiró al saber que podría retirarse, tendría que dar la noticia a su clan a la mañana siguiente para después ir de nuevo a las fronteras.

—¿Qué paso nana? —oyeron que Mito preguntaba.

—Por ahora ve a descansar, hija —respondió la mujer —, mañana te diremos todo.

—Pero... —Mito guardó silencio al ver al hokage y al líder de los Uchiha salir.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Nos veremos después, Mito san —dijo Hashirama para comenzar a salir del clan Uzumaki.

Madara por su parte, miró a Mito.

—Por favor, trata de mantener una barrera en tu mente —le dijo a la Uzumaki —no permitas que el kyubi lo invada.

Al decir eso, él también comenzó a andar para alcanzar a Hashirama, ambos compartieron el camino para salir del clan Uzumaki.

—Mañana no vayas a las fronteras, Madara —dijo Hashirama estando ya afuera.

—Pero...

—Necesitas mantener a tu clan al tanto de todo, apate de organizar para la llegada de Mito san —respondió Hasirama —, no te preocupes, que yo estaré allá para defender, solo será un día.

Madara suspiró para después asentir, no tenía otra opción.

—Mañana mandaré una lechuza a mis hombres que se encuentran allá.

Para cuando Madara lleguó a territorio Uchiha, comprobó que todos se hayaban dormidos.

—La reunión sí que duró demaciado —murmuró Madara llendo hacia su casa.

Al llegar, lo único que quería hacer era caer rendido en su cama y eso es lo que se disponía a hacer de no ser porque oyó unos ronquidos y se fijó en que la luz estaba encendida en la cocina; al llegar allá, vió a su hermano tendido en la mesa. Madara se acercó a él con un suspiro.

—Izuna, despierta —lo llamó con cuidado —, Izuna.

—Mmm..., ¿qué?, déjame dormir —se quejó él.

—Estás en la cocina —le advirtió Madara.

—¿Qué? —Izuna poco a poco se fue despertando —, ¿apenas llegaste?

Madara asintió.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? —pregunto frotándose los ojos.

—Mañana te lo digo —respondió mientras bostezaba —, mañana se lo comunicaré al clan.

—Espera hermano —Izuna lo detuvo —, soy tu hermano y el segundo al mando del clan, no puedes decirme lo que ocurrió con los Uzumaki junto al resto de nuestro clan, dímelo y yo también estaré preparado.

Madara se lo pensó, era cierto que Izuna era el segundo al mando, prácticamente su mano derecha, era justo que se lo dijera ahora y más al ser su hermano.

—De acuerdo, sentémonos —accedió —, pero después nos iremos a dormir.

—Esta bien.

—Izuna, ¿recuerdas que el clan Uzumaki quería dar a Mito san en matrimonio a Hashirama? —su hermano asintió —pues de eso trató.

Izuna miró a su hermano con desconfianza.

—¿Entonces hashirama y Mito san se van a casar?

—Errr, no.

—¿Entones? —Izuna ladeó la cabeza confundido —¿no llegaron a ningún acuerdo?

—De heho sí se llegó a un acuerdo.

—Pues ya díme —Izuna gruñó molesto —, ¿por qué actuas así?, a tí te molesta que la gente haga eso, ¿acaso el que va a casarse con Mito eres tú?

Madara lo miró irritado, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.

—Sí, Izuna —respondió —, yo me casaré con Mito, ella será mi esposa.

Por un momento Izuna mostró sorpresa, para después suspirar y dejarse caer en la silla.

—Me lo temía —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Izuna miró a su hermano de manera seria.

—Hashirama siempre te lo deja todo a tí —respondió con enojo —, dice ser tu amigo, pero lo que él no quiere, te lo deja a tí.

Madara no supo con qué rebatirle a su hermano, después de todo él se había propuesto a no dejase llevar por el hecho de que Hashirama parecía tener un rango más alto que él aunque ambos habían fundado la aldea.

—Izuna, comprendo lo que dices —Madara trató de explicar —, pero, ¿te acuerdas del kyubi?

Izuna bufó.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, una de las tareas que el "lord hohage" te encomendó —respondió con fastidio —, no cambies el tema.

—Lo que pasa es que...

—¿Quieres usar al kyubi para apoderarte de Konoha? — preguntó Izuna alarmado —, al clan no le gustará, ellos están bien con la paz entre Senju y Uchiha aún cuando no nos traten de la forma más...

—¡Izuna, no me interrumpas!

—Está bien, está bien, continúa —apuró Izuna.

—El kyubi no ataca a los inocentes —le dijo —, si lo molestan, él responde de la misma forma, de hecho, él dijo que las personas que estaban en las aldeas cercanas, escaparon, él no los mató.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, a él no le gusta que lo tengan encerrado, quiere libertad, ¿comprendes?

Izuna asintió tras dudar unos momentos.

—El kyubi es igual que nosotros, creen que es alguien horrible, pero no es así —Madara sonrió de manera triunfante —, él solo responde a lo que le hacen, él conoció al sabio de los seis caminos. Me dirás que estoy loco, pero creo que la aldea podría ser un aliado del kyubi en lugar de una amenaza.

Madara observó a su hermano quién permaneció pensativo por unos momentos.

—Así que quieres ayudar al kyubi, y casándote con Mito san te puede facilitar las cosas —resumió —, comprendo hermano, lo comprendo todo, pero..., no será lo mismo con los demás, ellos nos concideran una amenaza, si nosotros como ninjas no nos quieren aceptar, ¿cómo reaccionarán con un bijuu?, será difícil y sí, te llamaré loco.

—Lo sé Izuna —Madara sonrió con tristeza —, es lo que he pensado, sé que no será fácil y puede que no llegue a lograrlo, incluso quizás muera a manos de...

—Espera, espera, espera —Izuna interrumpió a su hermano —, el sueño te está afectando, ¿desde cuando Madara Uchiha piensa en que alguien puede matarlo?, estás mal hermano. Escucha, no importa, olvida todo lo que dije, te apoyaré, e incluso si puedo te ayudaré, estaré contigo, pero vuelve a ser el mismo Madara que conozco.

Madara se sorprendió, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos sonrio con su típica sonrisa siniestra.

—Tienes razón —sacudió la cabeza —, me aseguraré de que las demás aldeas vean el poder de Konoha, ayudaré a Kyubi y protegeré a Mito san.

—Eso es hermano —Izuna volvió a estar en modo serio —, entonces mañana comunicarás la noticia al clan.

—Así es, Hashirama me dio el día para orgnizar todo, en quince días traeré a Mito san —comunicó a su hermano —, tendré que ir hasta pasado mañana con nuestros hombres.

—Descuida Madara —Izuna posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano —, envía una lechuza, dí que yo los alcanzaré más tarde, estaré contigo para dar la noticia y depués, voy a alcanzar a los hombres.

—Izuna no...

—Madara, tú y Hashirama aún nos tratan a Tobirama y a mí como pequeños niños, puedo hacerme cargo, desuida —lo tranquilizó —, confía en mi, hermano, que yo tambén soy un Uchiha, recuerda nuestros entrenamientos.

Madara suspiró, sabía que Izuna tenía razón.

—De acuedo —dijo al fin.

* * *

 **Doble capítulo**

 **¡Capítulos once y doce publicados! :-)**


End file.
